W krainie ortodoksji...
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata Odcinek 2 Luciana stoi na pokładzie i całuje się z jakimś przystojniakiem. <3 Nagle zobaczyła, że jest obserwowana przez kamerę. Luciana: '''Agr! ''Wyrzuciła mężczyznę za burtę. '' '''Luciana: Mało brakowało.. Kamerzysta pokazał kciuk w górę. Luciana: Uuu, witam drodzy widzowie. <3 To znowu ja, wasza Luciana! Po ostatnim odcinku na pewno macie apetyty na więcej! Ostatnio poznaliśmy 14 uczestników, którzy chcą, żebym dała im jakąś kasę.. Złowieszczy śmiech. Luciana: 'Oczywiście jak to pierwszy odcinek, należały się im wyjaśnienia. A wtedy większość z nich wpadła do wody i rozpoczęła wyzwanie. <3 Druga połowa została na statku. :3 Mieli łatwe wyzwanie, znaleźć skrzynię. Łatwizna. Z tym banalnym zadaniem poradzili sobie wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Randy'ego, który nawet się nie pojawił i został wyeliminowany. <3 ''Uśmieszek. ^_^ '''Luciana: A dzisiaj będzie jeszcze lepiej! Chcecie się przekonać? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata. <3 Music: I wanna be famous ' Pokład Po zadaniu większość uczestników udało się do swoich kajut. ''Info: Możecie pisać, co tylko chcecie i gdzie chcecie. Możecie tworzyć nowe nagłówki, of course. Zadanie przewidziałam na czwartek. Enjoy! <3'' Kajuta Numer 3 'Felipe:'Ale trudne było pierwsze wyzwanie. 'Felipe:'Dobrze że przeszłę Felipe poszedł do kuchni Kajuta Numer 5 'Vince: '''Agh.. śmierdzą wciąż rybą! ''Szorstką szmatą próbował zetrzeć z z rąk zapach. 'Vince: '''Mogłem ich nie łapać za tył.. ''Westchnął i rzucił się na łóżko 'Vince: '''Ale za to! ''Wyciągnął swoje dwa diamenty. '' '''Vince: '''Mam prześliczny dodatek! ''Przy okazji wyciągnął z drugiej kieszeni dwa złote pierścienie. 'Vince: '''Mogę być najszykowniejszy na tym okręcie! Zabłysnę swoim skarbem! ''Zaśmiał się pyszałkowato po czym zaczął pracować przy robieniu swoich pierścionków. '' ''Xander otwiera drzwi od kajuty i wchodzi do środka i siada na łóżku Vincenta. '''Xander: '''Jak dobrze być u siebie w kajucie. Trzeba chyba się czegoś napić? '''Vince: O hej! Zaraz? Przyjrzał się podejrzliwie. Vince: 'Też znalazłeś ten rum na statku? ''Wyciągnął starą butelkę z rumem. '''Vince: Spoko, nieważne. Mogę się podzielić z kolegą. Otworzył i dał mu butelkę. Vince: Zabalujemy? Xander: '''A kto ty jesteś? i co robisz w mojej kajucie? '''Vince: '''Ale to kajuta moja i Dustina? Tak? ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) 'Vince: Chyba zachłysnęło go po ostatnim wyzwaniu. '' '''Vince: '''Jak chcesz możemy iść do naszej! xD Znaczy... twojej xD '''Xander: '''Co twoja to sory ziom ale nie mam orientacji na tym statku.Ale możemy razem wypić xD '''Vince: No mówisz z sensem teraz! Tyle, że ty też coś masz dać do picia! Cokolwiek jak masz. xD Xander: '''Soreczka ziom ale nic nie mam przy sobie teraz,a tak wogóle nazywam się Xander. '''Vince: No spoko. xD Przeżyjemy na niewiadomoprocentowym rumie która ma z pięćset lat? No nieważne.. Ukłonił się przed nim. Vince: Ja zwiem się Vince i miło cię poznać i przyjemnością bedzie wypić z tobą. Otworzył zabutelkowany rum. Wyciągnął dwie szklanki i do pełna nalał. '' '''Vince:' Na trochę starczy! Xander: 'Do dna. ''Wziął szklankę i wypij wszystko za jednym razem '''Xander: '''Ale zarąbisty ten rum. '''Vince: No nie! Lepiej niż grzybki halugocenne dziełają. Sam wypijał swoje szklanki do dna. Vince: 'Jak co nie obżygaj mi łóżka lokatora bo on też w porzo jest. '''Xander: '''Spoko ąż taki słaby do picia nie jestem. xD '''Vince: '''Ja też ąż taki słaby nie jestem. xD ''Zaczął się śmiać bez powodu. '''Vince: '''Wolna dusza rozumiem? Powiedz! Miałeś ciekawe przygody w klubach? '''Xander: Może? A ty? Vince: 'A zdarzyło się! Ale pierwszy spytałem, więc opowiedz coś. '''Xander: '''Zdarzyło się wiele bójek miłości i świetnej zabawy. Co tu mówić. '''Vince: '''Bójki o miłość.. gdybym zliczył ile ich było.. ''Podłamał się trochę.. '''Vince: I jeszcze bez zabawy bo snułem tylko wiersze które nikomu sie nie przydadzą. Czemu jestem taki nudny!? Nie a może.. Spoglądał na swoją szklankę z rumem, którego szubko musiał wypić by sie uspokoić. xD Xander: '''I po co były mi te bójki jak zaraz ze mną zrywały bo było szkoda tych kolesiów których sprałem. xD '''Vince: '''Bojowniczy jesteś. xD A nie mścili się? '''Xander: '''Tylko jak mnie zauważyli to uciekali gdzie pieprz rośnie xD '''Vince: Oo szacunek! Znaczy... Pomyślał sobie. Vince: Rozwaliłbyś na spokojnie ten kadłub? Nie żeby coś, ale chciałbym mieć kiedyś zejście strażackie! Może zrobiłbyś mi wielką dziurę na środku kajuty? Xander: '''Czemu mam ci zrobić dziurę w kajucie? '''Vince: No bo zrobię sobie zejście strażackie! A do zejścia potrzebne jest wejści i po to ta dziura! Xander: Jak chcesz ale co na to współlokator? Vince: 'Nie będzie miał chyba problemu. Zrobisz to na końcu kajuty gdzie nie chodzi i spokój będzie. Albo wiesz co? ''Machnął ręką, lekko kołysząc sie na boki. '''Vince: Nie musisz nic robić już.. ja pójdę coś zrobić! Wyszedł się przejść po pokładzie, zostawiając Xandera w swojej kabinie. Kajuta Numer 1 Bartholome wszedł do kajuty i od razu rzucił się na łóżko. Bartholome:'Omg to zadanie...Zadnego pożytku nie ma z tego noża...Głupie skrzynie... ''Wyjął telefon i zaczął Smsować. '' Kajuta Numer 6: ''Celestia próbowała spać ale jej to nie wychodziło więc "grała w karty". ''Celestia: Eh, czuję się źle.. Nigdy wcześniej się nie droczyłam .. z personelem. Mam odciski na rękach od trzymania patelni. Wygrana chyba nie była warta. *zrobiła jakiś znak ręką ale kamera tego nie uchwyciła* Mam nadzieję że będę miała spokój.. i że personel kuchenny nie będzie mnie nienawidzić.. za wybuch kuchni.'' 'Celestia: '''Wygra ten kto pierwszy spłonie.. ''Usnęła. Maddie tymczasem grzebała w swoich rzeczach i próbowała je uporządkować, po tym jak Bartholome na poprzednim wyzwaniu zrobił jej bajzel. '''Maddie: '''Ugh, jak się dowiem kto grzebał w moich rzeczach, to obiecuję że skrecę mu kark i wyślę go do piekła... ''Maddie: Nie wierzę, że ktoś się do czegoś takiego posunął... To oznacza wojnę... Tylko kto to mógł być... Czyżby Kimby się na mnie zezłościła i zaczęła pałać zemstą? W sumie, tego się po niej nie spodziewałam!'' Celestia wstała i wyszła. Kajuta Numer 7 Nina mimo zmęczenia zadaniem weszła radosna do kajuty. (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: 'Zadanie mi się nie podobało, bo nie lubię się męczyć, ale za to dostałam najlepszą nagrodę ze wszystkich! <3 '' '''Nina: '''Cóż... nie ma na co czekać! ''Otworzyła swoją zwycięską butelkę i napiła się. Następnie odłożyła whiskey na szafce obok jej łóżka. 'Nina: '''A teraz czas zaszaleć dopóki nie padnę ze zmęczenia. <3 ''Włączyła radio i zaczęła skakać po łóżku śpiewając fałszując sobie jednocześnie. Kajuta Lukaninho i Luciany. ''Do kajuty wszedł Lukaninho, rozejrzał się. '' '''Lukaninho: No, no. Przynajmniej tutaj nie poskąpili. Być w pokoju z prowadzącą, jednak ma pewne zalety. Położył się na łóżku. Lukaninho: To jest życie. Burta Na burtę poszła Maddie. Stanęła przy barierce i zaczęła rozmyślać i patrzeć na wodę. Maddie: 'Jeszcze tak daleko, a tak blisko do wygrania pieniędzy... ''Do dziewczyny przyszedł Lion. 'Lion: '''Witaj moja droga. ''Ukłonił się przed nią. 'Lion: '''Przemyślałem to i owo i chcę cię bardzo, ale to bardzo przeprosić. ''Podał rękę na zgodę. 'Maddie: '''Tsa, nie wiem za co mnie przepraszasz, poza tym że zachowałeś się tak jak nienawidzę, ale niech będzie. ''Również podała rękę na zgodę. W tym czasie dziwnym, radosnym chodem podszedł do nich Bartholome. 'Bartholome:'Cześć wam. Maddie ,co taka zua <3 ? 'Maddie: '''Nic, zastanawiam się tylko co za imbecyl grzebał mi w rzeczach i zostawił po sobie bajzel w mojej kajucie! -.-" '''Bartholome:'A chcesz żebym się dzisiaj poddał? :< 'Maddie: '''O co ci chodzi? '''Bartholome:'Jak mi głupio... :< 'Maddie: '''Czyli... Jasna cholera, w kija jednego mać!!! To TY!? Za kogo ty się cholera uważasz? Za kogoś, kto jest zarąbisty bo robi takie świństwa, haha, bardzo dobrze, nawet nie myśl że zyskałeś w moich oczach. Właśnie możliwe, że straciłeś przyjaciółkę. -.- '''Bartholome:'Myślałem ,że to sen...Ale po co się będę tłumaczył już mi wszystko obojętne ,nawet mogę się poddać :< 'Maddie: '''Przestań zachowywać się jak bobas, i zachowuj się jak koleś, co? Skruchę mi tu teraz będziesz robić... Ugh! Nie ważne, mam już dość tego porąbanego show! ''Maddie odeszł gdzieś na koniec burty i oparła się wkurzona o barierki. 'Vince: '''Heeej!! ''Lekko zamroczony natknął się na nich. '''Vince: Czy ja was znam? Szczerze nie kojarzę dokąd idę. xD Przyjarzał się nieco dziewczynie. Vince: 'Aa... kojarzę... ''Bartholome podszedł do Maddie '''Bartholome: '''Maddie ,proszę cię nie obrażaj się na mnie...Co mam zrobić żebyś mi wybaczyła...? '''Maddie: '''Jedyne co możesz zrobić, to dać mi spokój i spróbować jakoś to odkręcić, ale niestety, raczej się nie da. '''Vince: Właśnie... Maddie jest moja... Nieco przydymiony podszedł do niej i niespodziewanie odepchnął Barha od niej. Bartholome:'Nie widzisz że my tu rozmawiamy? To poważna rozmowa więc lepiej idź się połóż i się nie wtrącaj... ''Odepchnął Vince'a od Maddie. '''Maddie: '''Ja pitole, co się tutaj dzieje, świat chyba idzie w piekło! Jestem NICZYJA, zrozumiano? Jestem dla siebie, wszystkie prawa zastrzeżone, nikt nie może mnie mieć! '''Vince: Mówiłem byś ją zostawił? Szarpnął Bartha od Maddie. '' '''Vince:' Ona nie chce twojego towarzystwa... no.. Odwrócił się do niej. Vince: 'A co do ciebie Maddie... wiesz.. heh... może.. o! ''Wyciągnął dla niej pierścionek który wcześniej zrobił. '''Vince: Proszę! Na zgodę.. jesteś trochę wkurzona na niego.. odgonie go od ciebie jak chcesz! Bartholome:'W sumie to sam pójdę...To show jest chore... ''Odszedł gdzieś na bok. Maddie zrobiła mniej więcej tą samą minę co postacie Mangi z niebieskim czołem. '''Maddie: '''Jeszcze czego... -.-" '''Vince: '''Wkurzasz się na mnie? :< '''Bartholome:Teraz, Maddie jest na mnie obrażona ,ja ją lubie pomimo wszystko i chce byc dopóki jeszcze jestem w tym programie jej "Aniołem Stróżem" Wziął kawałek drewna (Stos drewna leżał obok niego) i zaczął wycinać figurki wyglądające jak Maddie <3 '' '''Vince: '''Coś ci zrobiłem? ''Złapał się barierki chcąc utrzymać równowagę. '' '''Maddie: '''Co za psychol, dżizas... I tak, wkurzam się na ciebie bo do tej pory ci nie wybaczyłam!!! '''Vince: '''Ale... ale... czemu? ''Spojrzał się na bok. Vince: 'Aa.. rozumiem... znalazłaś sobie nowego kochanka... ''Rozpromienił się. '''Vince: Rozumiem.. jesteś z nim bardziej szczęśliwa. Maddie: '''Co do CHOLERY!? On nie jest żadnym kochankiem! Nie wpierniczaj mnie w coś, w czym nie brałam, nie biorę i nie będę brać udziału!!! '''Vince: A bez powodu tnie w drewnie twoją twarz? Widać, że czuje do ciebie coś co ja czułem.. Załamany padł na deski. Vince: Dlaczego moje życie to nieszczęście... Maddie: '''Wiesz, że JA NIC DO NIEGO nie czuję!? Nie dziwię się, że twoje życie to nieszczęście, musisz zmienić tryb Lover na tryb Normal Man. '''Vince: A co robię!? Wiesz jak się nacierpiałem? Specjalnie też dlatego próbuję wyzbyć się poezji? Starałem się opętać moją żądzę podrywu.. Skulił się jak lis. Vince: 'Nawet próbowałem przeprosić.. ale to prawda.. serce maja tylko mężczyżni... a kobiety widocznie tylko kamienie.. ''Walnął sobie w pysk. '''Vince: Znowu to robię.. Wpadł dalej w załamanie nerwowe. '' '''Maddie: '''Coś w tym jest, ja lubię rzucać kamieniami... '''Vince: '''Widzisz.. Dobra.. może już najlepiej pójdę się utopić chyba... ''Lion znowu podszedł do Maddie xD Lion: Hej. Maddie: 'No? ''Odwróciła się do Lion'a.. Ten ją złapał jedynie w pas i przyciągnął do siebie. Maddie jednak go odepchnęła najmocniej jak potrafiła i uciekła z objęcia. '''Maddie: '''Znowu zaczynasz? Nie jestem głupią dziunią, którą zabierzesz po randce w McDonaldzie do domu i potem zostawisz, rozumiesz? '''Lion: '''Ale ja to całkwocie co innego niż Vince. '''Maddie: '''I kij mnie to obchodzi, wiesz? Jestem teraz nastawiona na własne cele, a nie na "mizianie się" w łazience. '''Lion: Ale ja nie jestm taki. Ja dbam o moje dziewczyny i to bardzo. Maddie: 'Powtórzę się: Kij mnie to obchodzi. Możesz se dbać, możesz se pielęgnować, możesz se podlewać, ja mam na to bardzooo wyjechane. Jestem tutaj po kasę, i nie dam się "wydymać" jakiemuś kolesiowi co mi obieca, że on jest lepszy niż inni. ''Oparła się rękami o barierki i z wkurzoną miną zaczęła się gapić na krajobraz. Dołączył do dziewczyny. 'Lion: '''Jak chcesz, ale razem możemy wykiwać resztę i pozbyć się każdego po kolei. Skoro nie chcesz być moja dziewczyną to może sojusz? ''Podał jej rękę. 'Maddie: '''Eee, nie? Nie wchodzę w żadne układy, działam solo, już i tak masz wystarczająco dużo "uroku" i "charyzmy", żeby wykiwać resztę, nie jestem ci potrzebna, zresztą i tak jestem świadoma że jak tylko odwrócę się od ciebie, to zaczniesz o mnie spiskować. Happy End. W Kuchni: '''Felipe:'Sam sobie coś zrobię. Zaczął pichcić śniadanie dla wszystkich zawodników i Chrisa.<3 Dla każdego zawodnika zrobił amerykańskie naleśniki thumb|left|Śniadanie 'Felipe: '''Chyba mi wyszły nie wiem jestem Brazylijczykiem a nie Amerykańczykiem. '''Felipe:'Pychota I zjadł wszystkie oprócz jednego naleśnika Do kuchni weszła Alex, poczuła zapach Naleśników 'Alex: '''MNIAM! <3 ''Już miała brać gryza gdy zobaczyła karalucha wychodzącego z naleśników '''Alex: '''Fuuu! ''Alex: Nie mogę dopuści by ktoś tutaj się otruł, oprócz wiecie kogo. :3'' Alex wzięła talerz z naleśnikami i wyrzuciła do kosza. 'Alex: '''Ha! ''Wzięła sok z lodówki i poszła gdzieś. Następnie niewyspana do kuchni weszła Harriet. 'Harriet: '''Czoo... by tu zrobić dobrego do jedzonka.. ''Wyjęła kilka składników, wymieszała wszystko i wstawiła do mikrofali. '''Harriet: Trzy minuty... Zrobię jeszcze sprite'a. Wycisnęła sok z cytryny, dodała wody i cukru. Nalała do dużego dzbanka. Mikrofala zaczęła pipać. Harriet(do wszystkich): '''Śniadanko! ^^ Nie otrute jak te naleśniory! <3 ''Niestety, wsadziła sobie mokrego palca do oka. '' '''Harriet: KU*WA! Sok z cytryny mi się dostał do oka! PIECZE! Jeszcze mało tego zadzwoniła jej komórka. Odebrała. Harriet: CZEGO KU*WA?! Połknęła ślinę. Harriet: O cześć Charlie. Rozłączyła się, umyła ręce. Wyszła. Kajuta numer 3: Harriet przyszła. Wyciągnęła z torby rolkę po papierze toaletowym, całą mokrą i ściśniętą. Wyglądała jak kupa. XD Położyła ostrożnie na łóżko Felipe'a. Następnie wyciągnęła też probówkę z dziwną substancją rozlewając ostrożnie po jego rzeczach. Było to coś okropnie śmierdzącego. I wyszła. XD. Ale okazało się że pomyliła łóżka i zostawiła na łóżku Xandera. Na wszelki wypadek sprawdziła jeszcze raz i się nie pomyliła!! Ale później Felipe podmienił łóżka Rufa: Celestia postanowiła popatrzeć się w wode aż dopłynął do najbliższego portu. '' '''Celestia:' Heh.. błękit jakoś dziwnie mi się podoba.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Celestia:' Prawda jest taka że nienawidzę morza.. Ale jakoś dziwnie chcę na nim być.. Moja siostra uwielbiała błękit kontynentalny i nienawidziła piachu.. Tęsknię za nią.. Ale wracając.. Wydaje mi się że nie przemyślałam tego zgłoszenia tutaj. Nie mam z kim nawet porozmawiać.. Ale postanowiła wygrać bo jeśli Celestia raz rzuciła wyzwanie.. *wyjęła nóż* ..to zwycięży nawet idąc po trupach *zaczęła bawić się nożem i podśpiewywać kołysankę, gdy spojrzała się na kamerę ta przestała nagrywać* Pokład: Harriet już przyszykowana przyszła na pokład. Usiadła w rogu, oglądając piękne morze. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Harriet: Moja mama. Moja mama była pielęgniarką na statku. Zajmowała się chorymi. Urodziłam się na statku. Możnaby rzec, że to jest mój dom. Ale tak nie jest. Kochała morze, jednak podczas pobytu tymczasowego w Indiach poznała tatę. Zakochała się. Mieli romans, z którego powstałam ja. Charlie również był od mamy i taty. Jednak bardzo mi smutno... Moja matka i morze, a teraz jej nie ma. Często mi się śni jak pływaliśmy statkiem, jak o mało nie wypadłam za burtę... Moja rodzina... Została mi ostatnia bliska osoba. *rozpłakała się*'' Kajuta Numer 4 W kajucie na łózku leżała Helen oraz słuchała muzyki i od czsu do czasu podsłuchiwała co robią inni. 'Helen: '''Ci ludzie są po prostu nudni. Nic się nie zminiło. Połowa ma orzech zamiast mózgu, połowa igra z miłością. Co ja tu wogóle robię? Mogłam pójść do Total Drama All-Stars, ale wujek oczywiście musi mieć swoje zdanie. ''Podeszła do okna i zajżała na morze. '' '''Helen: '''Hm, skoro oni wszyscy są tacy naiwni, to może mi wyjść łatwiej niż się spodziewam. Ostatnie wywalono kogoś, kto nawet sie nie pojawił i nie było jeszcze drużyn. Oby tylko ich nie było. ''Wróciła do łóżka i zrobiła sobie drzemkę. Korytarz Harriet postanowiła pospacerować słuchając muzyki. Niestety, nie zauważyła stolika na korytarzu, więc w niego przywaliła i ta padła na podłogę. Przez korytarz przechodził właśnie Dustin i zauważył Harriet. Pomógł jej wstać. 'Dustin: '''Nic ci nie jest? ''Puścił oczko. Po chwili ocknęła się. '''Harriet: Chyba nie... Ał... Popatrzyła mu w oczy. Przytuliła. Harriet: Dzięki. <3 Pocałowała go w policzek. Harriet: A to za uratowanie mnie. Mogłabym stracić przytomność. <3 ''Zarumienił się. ' '''Dustin: '''Dz..dzięki ! 'Dustin:' Takie panny lubię!'' Harriet szczypnęła go zaczepnie. Harriet: Rumienisz się. Spodobało ci się, co? <3 Dustin: 'No może, może ^^ ''Lekko szturchnął ją łokciem. '''Harriet: Co może, może? ^^ Widać że tak! Chcesz jeszcze? xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Uśmiechnęła się jak troll,a ten bez słowa ją pocałował. Dustin: '''Kurcze .. Sory ,mój błąd .. :] ''Dustin: O tak! (la)'' ''Harriet:' Hyhy. <3 Harriet jednak nie chciała przerwy, więc wtuliła się w jego ramiona i tak się całowali. <3333 Dustin: Podobało mi się. To było coś wyjątkowego ,a nie to co z innymi dziewczynami ..'' ''Harriet: Gdybym mogła cofnąć czas zrobiłabym to samo.'' Po pięciu minutach przerwała Harriet. '''Harriet: Emm... Jakby to zacząć... Podobało mi się... To było coś wyjątkowego... Nigdy tak nie miałam... Etto... Uśmiechnęła się, poleciała jej kropla łzy na policzku i wtuliła się powtórnie... Dustin: 'Spoko. Tylko nie płacz :D ''Poklepał ją po plecach. '''Dustin: '''Też uważam ,że było to coś wyjątkowego i wiesz ... jakby co to jestem do dyspozycji :D '''Harriet: Chyba się w tobie zakochałam. Dustin: '''Naprawde? No wiesz .. Uważam ,że to trochę szybko ,ale możemy spróbować. Najwyżej zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. ''Dustin: Co ja gadam! Przecież ona mi się od razu spodobała jak tylko tu przyjechała .. Głupek ,głupek głupek!'' Dustin walił się po głowie. '''Harriet: Okk...ej... ''Harriet: Czuję się niekomfortowo...'' Dustin: '''Ale wiesz .. Jeśli nie chcesz to powiedz. '''Harriet: Głuptasie, gdybym nie chciała to bym ci już dawno powiedziała. Oczywiście że chcę, nawet bardzo. Pytanie czy ty chcesz... ''Harriet: Zraniły mnie słowa "Najwyżej zostaniemy przyjaciółmi"... Poczułam się trochę dziwnie, więc stąd moja mowa.'' Dustin: '''Ja chce i to bardzo tylko się boję ,że będzie tak jak z resztą dziewczyn .. ''Dustin: Mam nadzieję ,że nie wzieła na poważnie słowa ,,Najwyżej zostaniemy przyjaciółmi" ..'' '''Harriet: Też bardzo chcę... A te dziewczyny... Nie jestem taka rozsypliwa jak zdecydowana większość... Dustin: 'No to .. Jesteśmy parą :) ''Zaczeli się znowu całować. <3<3<3 <3 Jak słooodko. :3 Wyzwanie Statek dopływa do brzegu. 'Luciana: '''Witamy w Jamajce. <3 ''Zawodnicy z podniecenia wpadli do wody. <3 '''Luciana: Ojej, moje niezdary. :3 Luciana zeszła z pokładu, a kiedy zawodnicy już się ogarnęli zaczęła wygłaszać przemowę.. Luciana: Dzisiaj ponownie będziecie szukać. Tym razem żadne głupie skrzynie, a naszych wspaniałych pomocników! Właściwie, moich. Niewiadomo skąd wyłonił się telewizorek, na którym pojawiły się sylwetki Lukaninho i Kenneth'a. Luciana: Pewnie zastanawiacie się kim jest ten przystojniaczek obok Luczki. <3 Debora musi nas na jakiś czas opuścić, ale nie martwcie się. Wróci. <3 Dlatego szukacie Kennetha. W ramach zastępstwa. ^^ Pokazała paluchem na las przed uczestnikami. Luciana: Wydaje mi się, że są gdzieś tam. Ale nie jestem pewna.. Zamyśliła się. Luciana: '''Dobra, nieważne. Podzielę was na dwie drużyny, co nie oznacza, że takie składy będą w późniejszym czasie. <3 ''Obok Luciany pojawił się stos różowych koszulek. Zaczęła ciskać nimi w odpowiednio: Helen, Majli, Ninę, Dustina, Kimberly, Vince'a oraz Alex. '' '''Luciana: Brawo, jesteście drużyną różową. <3 Cała reszta czyli: Bartholome, Lion, Felipe, Xander, Celestia, Maddie oraz Harriet to drużyna niebieska. <3 Jeszcze raz przyjrzyjcie się pomocnikom i w drogę. <3 Po chwili... Luciana: 'Czas, start! Powodzenia. <3 ''Zawodnicy wbiegli do lasu. '''Luciana: Ehh, zapomniałam o bardzo ważnej rzeczy.. Trudno. :D (Zadanie będzie się odbywało na podobnej zasadzie, co ostatnio. xD Piszcie, piszcie, a ja co jakiś czas będę się wtrącać. <3) Poczynania drużyny różowej Vince: Oo już znacznie lepiej się czuję. Hehe! Rozglądał się wokoło. Vince: Huh? Wylądowaliśmy na Jamajce? Uwielbiam takie miejsca! Kucnął i przeglądał się w krystalicznie czystej wodzie. Vince: 'Fuj.. na siebie wolę nie patrzeć.. ''Uderzył w taflę wody i się podniósł. '' '''Vince: '''No ale.. cóż czas chyba ruszać prawda tymczasowa drużyno? ''Podniósł rękę w nadziei, że ktoś zareaguje i miał szczeście ,bo pomógł mu Dustin xD! '''Dustin: '''Uważaj trochę ,co ? :D ''Dustin:' To nie fair ,że musze mieć tą pedalską ,,rushową" koszulkę ;_; Dustin: '''Skoro jesteśmy razem w drużynie to idzimy szukać tych typów? '''Vince: '''Spoko, postaram się mniej machać. xD Mamy ich szukać w lesie.. więc idzmiemy na wycieczkę do lasu! '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): Gdzie przy okazji znajdują się piękne.... dojrzałe owoce! Tak! Miałem na myśli owoce. Vince: 'Więc idziem! ''Szedł prosto w stronę lasu, lecz Dustin spojrzał na Harriet ,która stała przy wybrzeżu. Pomyślał żeby ją zabrać i podbiegł do niej,a Vince`owi powiedział by chwilę poczekał. 'Dustin: '''Hej kochana, może przyłączysz się do mnie i Vince`a :D? Wiem, jesteśmy w innych drużynach, ale cię nie opuszczę <3 ''Harriet miała koronę na głowie, w jednej ręce miała berło, a na rękach nosiła ciężką skrzynię. ''Harriet:' W grocie nic nie było, ale znalazłam za to 200 dolarów. No i jeszcze spotkałam tam jakiś ludzi, którzy wybrali mnie swoją królową, podali podarunki z najprawdziwszych kryształów, złota, srebra... Grota mieściła się w podziemiach, bardzo duża. Wbrew pozorem tam jest bardzo ładnie, wszystko takie przystrojone... Szkoda że niedługo stamtąd odjedziemy. A ta korona? Została stworzona w starożytności. Jest bardzo dużo warta, hehe. Harriet: Hej kochanie. <3 Chciała się do niego przytulić, ale się nie udało. xDDD Harriet: Dobra, idziemy. Hej Vince,co tam? Vince: Hej! Miło poznać, piewszy raz się spotykamy. Znasz mnie, aleja nie znam ciebie. Ukłonił się przed nią. Vince: '''Wiec jeśli można prosze wyjaw swoje imię i naturalnie czeka nas ciwkawe poszukiwanie pomocników na tej rajskiej komunistycznej wyspie! <3 '''Harriet: Harriet jestem. ^^ Widziałam cię w Akademiku i Czarnobylu. Henry to mój najlepszy kumpel! ^^ Miło mi. ;D Vince: 'UU pamiętam! Był jedną z osób krórym po kryjomu kibicowałem. Ale to już zawodowe sprawy i nie ma co się nad nimi rozczulać. xD Więc, skoro się poznaliśmy to mam pomysł! To jest tropikalny raj to na pewno są turyści. ''Spoglądał łapczywie na zarośla. '''Vince: A skoro są turyści to można zrobić napad, zabrać im mapę, przewodniki i GPS i szukać ich przy pomocy ich gadżetów! <3 Chytrze sie uśmiechął na myśl o napadzie. Vince: '''I przy okazji zrobimy sobie wycieczkę turystyczną. :3 '''Dustin: '''Jestem za ! :] '''Harriet: Nie chcę mieć problemów z prawem, użyję swego wdzięku i uroku osobistego do "poproszenia" o akcesoria turystyczne jakiegoś napalonego nastolatka. W końcu liczy się strategia. Vince: 'No ok ;/ Ale przy okazji chciałbym spróbować kogoś ogłuszyć. ''Wziął dość duży oderwany korzeń palmy. '''Vince: Przynajmniej po tym jak znajdziemy przybory. Harriet: O nie nie nie! Nie będę nikogo ogłuszać! Vince: 'Spokojnie, ty ni musisz. To akurat dla własne satysfakcji ma być. ''Zaczął iść w poszukiwaniu. '''Vince: Poza tym na pewno twemu urokowi padną, mój niestety został już dawno przyćmiony. Westchnął. Vince: Tam pewnie jest wydma więc stamtąd się rozejrzy po okolicy. Harriet usłyszywszy te słowa nawet się nie obejrzała. Szła dalej. Ze skrzyni wyjęła piękny i lśniący złoty nóż, ucinała nim wszelkie zioła rosnące wokół niej. ''Harriet: Ehhh... Nie czuję się za dobrze zostawiając drużynę na lodzie. Ale z nimi jest też całkiem zabawnie, nawet fajnie się bawię, a Vince.. wydaje się całkiem fajny. Jamajko, nadchodzę!'' Szła z nimi na wydmy tak dalej, aż się zgubiła. Przerażeni szukali jej, ale nie mogli znaleźć. '' ''Harriet zabrali tubylcy, niedaleko Morza Karaibskiego. Schowana była w krzakach, próbowała coś wydusić, była związana. Tubylcy chcieli okupu. Tubylca #1: Ja chcieć twoje skarbiec! Harriet wkurzyła się. Sama o te złoto walczyła, a teraz mają jej zabrać? Rozerwała wszystkie liny i zdjęła szmatę z ust. Harriet: Spie*dalaj! Masz pojęcie z kim zadzierasz? Dosyć szybko pobiła ich, zabierając swój łup. Na wszelki wypadek, związała. Harriet: '''Ooo, a to co? ''Zobaczyła pocięte drzewa, krzewy. '' '''Harriet: Nie przypominam sobie żebym się tu szwędała w okolicy, to na pewno nie byłam ja, a inni nie mają noża. Zabierając łup, rozbierając tubylców (XD) na dużą i mocną kurtkę poszła w tamtą stronę lasu. W pobliżu szła sobie nieco znudzona i zmulona Nina. (pokój zwierzeń)Nina: 'Nie lubię lasów. Nigdy nie miałam dobrej orientacji w terenie, zwłaszcza gdy jestem otoczona przez drzewa... W ogóle nigdy nie byłam dobra z geometrii... ee... to znaczy z geografii. xD '''Nina: '''Hmm... Może po drodze trafię na jakiś monopolowy? Albo chociaż do jakiegoś tropikalnego klubu? Cokolwiek, byleby się nie nudzić... ''Nagle przed Harriet pojawiła się wielka ręka, która zabrała już i rzuciła w sam środek drużyny niebieskiej. <3 Nina dołączyła do drużyny, która szukała pomocników Luciany. Ujrzeli ogromny dom, który najwyraźniej stał pusty. 'Helen: '''Może tam się ukryli. Sprawdzimy? (pokój zwierzeń)'Helen: 'Ładna drużyna jak na początek. Skoro nie mogę im zaufać, muszę ich przynajmniej trochę zapoznać, by nie dać się wykopać tak łatwo. Poza tym jeśli ostateczne drużyny będą inne, to jeśli dojdę do rozłączenia drużyn, znajomość z innymi moż mi pomóc przetrwać. Byle bez sojuszy. Zamiast rozgłaszać informacje, będe je zbierać. '''Alex: '''Jasne! :D ''Alex biegła w stronę domku, jednak po drodzę potkneła się o coś i się przewróciła. 'Alex: '''Ałł :c ''Spojrzała na rzecz o którą się potknęła, był to klucz. 'Alex: '''Klucz! <3 ''Wzięła go i próbowała otworzyć drzwi, po pewnym czasie otworzyła 'Alex: '''Działa! ''Alex wskoczyła do domu i zaczęła szukać któregoś z ukrytych, słyszała jakieś jęki. Drużyna różowa zaczęła rozglądać się po domu. Usłyszawszy jęki, pobiegli po schodach na górę. 'Alex: '''Coś słyszę! ''Alex podeszła do drzwi z których wydobywał się jęk, lecz były zamknięte. Zobaczyła że przy drzwiach leży złoty kluczyk, wzięła go i otworzyła drzwi i ujrzała... Tymczasem Kimberly wyglądała jakby właśnie się obudziła... Nie potrafiła ogarnąć, dlaczego się tu znajduje i co ma zrobić, ogarniała tylko swój różowy (jednak nie ten co zawsze) strój '''Kimberly: Tak! Tata mi kupił nowe ubrania! Nareszcie nauczył się myśleć jak ja! Kimberly zdziwiła się co mówi Kimberly: Co ja wygaduję! Myśleć... Jak ja? Myśleć?! Kimberly oddzielając się od reszty drużyny, przysiadła na kamieniu i wąchała kwiatek Nina wędrowała po górnym piętrze, z którego można było usłyszeć jęki. 'Nina: '''Dobrze, że inni też to słyszą. Już myślałam, że to ze mną znowu jest coś nie tak... ''Zaczęła zaglądać do różnych pomieszczeń. ''Po chwili weszła do pewnej sypialni. Nina: 'Przez moment miałam wrażenie, że tutaj jest najgłośniej... W sumie warto się rozejrzeć. Może chociaż jakieś stare wino się tu znajdzie. :D Chatka Beth ''Dustin znajdował się tam na środku chatki przywiązany do krzesła i związany ,lecz po chwili rozerwał swoim scyzorykiem wszystkie sznurki ,którymi był uwięziony. '''Dustin: No nareszcie! Zza cienia wyłoniła się .... Beth! xD Beth: 'Witaj przystojniaku! <3 '''Dustin: '''Ugh... Nara! ''Dustin próbował wyjść ,lecz przed wejściem stała Bteh ! 'Bteh: '''Gdzie się wybierasz ,kurwo ?! '''Dustin: '''Uuu.. zaczyna się nieciekawie... ''Wyciągnął didlo i inne duperele z ZuoBethMarketu! 'Dustin: '''Jeśli będziecie grzeczne dam wam te produkty ! <3 ''Beth od razu rzuciła się na Dustina i zabrała rzeczy oraz wybiegła z chatki natomiast Bteh nie poddała się .<3 '''Bteh: '''Już z stąd nie wyjdziesz pedale! '''Dustin: Jesteś tego taka pewna? Wyciągnał sprej anty-bethowy i popsikał nią Bteh ,niestety nic to nie dało. Dustin: 'Upss.. Nie ten sprej! ''Wyrzucił za siebie sprej anty-bethowy i wyciągnął sprej anty-btehowy. Popsikał nim Bteh ,a ta od razu padła. 'Dustin: '''No i po sprawie ^^ ''Dustin postanowił rozejrzeć się po chatce. Szukał po szafkach ,pod łóżkiem ,ale nie odważył się zrobic tego w toalcie ,bo domyślał się co go tam spodziewa ,lecz gdy przeszukał całą chatkę odważył się. Ku jemu zdziwieniu był tam Kenneth zamknięty w prysznicu! 'Dustin: '''No,no ,no .. Ciekawe co na to powie Luciana ? ''Udało mu się wyciągnąć Kenneth`a z prysznica i poszedł z nim do Luciany. Lol. xD Dustin podobnie jak reszta drużyny różowej oraz Kenneth zostali zabrani przez wielką rękę. <3 Poczynania drużyny niebieskiej 'Felipe:'Ja chyba wiem gdzie sie schował Lukaninho.Gdzie by się schował piłkarz? 'Felipe:'Już wiem! Felipe poszedł szukać w środku 'Felipe:'Jestem już w środku może jak mi się uda to znajdę ich 2. Felipe weszedł do jakieś groty 'Felipe:'Liczę że nie będzie niedźwiedzi. ''.Celestia stała z boku ale nie wytrzymała i jak zwykle z kamienną twarzą podeszła do "reszty drużyny". '' '''Celestia: Wiecie co, może by było dobrze gdybyśmy się nie rozdzielali za bardzo i wspólnie przeszukali las? Wiecie, w końcu chcemy wygrać.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Celestia:' Eh, nie żeby coś ale sobie lepiej wyobrażałam drużynę ale spoko.. nie martwcie się o mnie. '' ''Nie wiedziała czy ktoś postanowi z nią pójść więc spojrzała na innych, lekko uchyliła głowę i powolnym krokiem ruszyła w pewną stronę Lasu. '' '''Felipe:'Widzę tu kogoś. Felipe znalazł Miśka Przed grota stał Lion i patzrał się na Felipe. Zuważył także pobliski głaz i szybko przysunął go do wjecia tym samym zamykając Felipe w grocie, w której nie ma wyjścia ^^ Lion: Jeden problem z głowy. Otrzepał się z brudu. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lion: 'Trzeba się go pozbyć jak najszybciej, a to mi jeszcze bardziej ułatiwło. ''Lion oparł się o głaz. Nagle zauważył przechodzacą Celestię, do któej podszedł. 'Lion: '''Witaj moja droga. ''Ukłonił się przed nią 'Lion: '''Może razem, gdzieś pójdziemy? ''Spojrzała na niego nie zwalniając.. '''Celestia: Taa? Teksty radziłabym zostawić dla dziewczyn które nie zrobią z ciebie jesień średniowiecza ale okej, możesz iść koło mnie, a nie ze mną. Kolejny warunek to to że swoimi tekstami nie będziesz brudzić mi umysłu. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Celestia:' Potrzebuje osoby która wyręczy mnie "w trudniejszych sprawach" i nie chodzi mi tutaj o te intelektualne.. z nimi byłoby prawdopodobnie dla niego ciężko.. taa.. Lion: Jak sobie życzysz. W tym czasie przez las szedł Barth stawiając wszędzie figurki Maddie ^^ '' '''Bartholome:'Chcecie figueki Maddie? :( Położył na ziemii figurkę Maddie Bartholome:'No i...Możemy razem poszukać... :( '''Maddie: '''Dżizas Christ, z kim ja jestem w teamie... ''Odsunęła niechętnie głaz uwalniając Felipe. '''Maddie: '''Jak mamy znaleźć tego cholernego pomocnika, to musimy to "zrobić razem"... ''Maddie: Uwierzcie mi, robię to, bo muszę...'' '''Maddie: '''Mogę pójść z wami, Lion, Celestia? Nie mam poza Harriet nikogo lepszego, ale ona chyba woli iść solo... '''Celestia: Możesz.. Lion puścił do Maddie oczko. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lion: 'Skoro ona mnie nie chce to srogo tego pożałuje i ja nie rzucam słów na wiatr! '''Lion: '''Możemy iść. :D ''I poszli. Barth szedł kładąc wszędzie figurki. 'Bartholome:'Maddie..Przepraszam cię jeszcze raz... 'Maddie: '''Możesz w końcu dać mi spokój!? Twoje g****ne figurki nic ci nie pomogą, palancie! To TWOJA wina i teraz daj mi spokój! Próbuję się skupić na wyzwaniu! ''Na Maddie spadła Harriet. <3 Dziewczyny leżały na ziemi. W tym czasie Lion zaczął przyglądać się różowym zaroślom, które przykuły jego uwagę. :3 Bartholome podszedł do Harriet i postawił na niej figurkę ,a ona nadal leżała <3 '' ''Harriet wstała, trzymała w ręku figurkę Maddie i walnęła Bartholome'a z całej siły prosto w krocze. Barth się potoczył. ^^ Chwyciła skarbiec, z kieszeni wyleciała jej wtedy MP4 z piosenką. '' '''Harriet: '''Co jest? Chwilę temu jeszcze byłam z Vince'm i Dustin'em. ''Jednak nie oczekiwała na odpowiedź tylko znów chwyciła nóż i rozpierdzielała napotkane rośliny. <3333 Nagle pojawił się tu Dustin. xDD '''Dustin: Harriet! Co tu robisz ? Gdy szliśmy razem z Vince`m jakaś rękę cię porwała (xD) ! Tymczsem Lion podszedł do różowych zarośli. Przyglądał się w nie jak zahipnotyzowany. Lion: 'Jakie różowe <3 ''Wszedł w nie. '''Harriet: Dustin! Pocałowała go krótko w usta. Harriet: Taak.. Tubylcy mnie porwali, związali. Ale temu zapobiegłam! I mam lampardzią kurtkę! <3 Pokazała mu się w pięknej wychawtowanej kurtce. Wyglądała mniej więcej tak. Harriet: Bałam się... Na szczęście jestem bezpieczna i z tobą... Ostatni raz go pocałowała długo i namiętnie... <33333333 I wtedy pojawiła się Beth, która pocałowała Dustina i uciekła z nim do chatki. <3 Harriet została sama. Lion poszedł co raz bardziej w różowe zarośla. Nagle na swojej drodze spotkał Kła <3 Lion: '''Witaj ... Emm? '''Kieł: Grr! Zawarczał na niego i zaczął go gonić, ale ten się schował przed nim ^^ Kieł i tak go ugryzł w dupę. Nic nowego. '' ''Felipe podchodzi do Maddie Felipe:'''Dzięki za uratowanie.A jakby co to rozglądaj się nad latającymi piłkami. '''Maddie: '''Eee... Ta, nie ma za co... ''Maddie: Latające piłki? Really? Nie dość, że każdy mnie w tym programie obmacuje i wykorzystuje, to jeszcze mam żyć w obawie że dostanę w łeb piłką?!'' 'Felipe:'Nie gdzie będą piłki to będzie Lukaninho. 'Maddie: '''Nie każdy piłkarz jest stereotypowy... Chyba. Choć ja piłkarzy nie lubię, za to że ciągle się muszą popisywać, jak to oni fajnie sobie kopią kawałek skóry do bramki. Dżizas... '''Felipe:'Chyba kogoś widzę. 'Maddie: '''Kolego, czy ty wiesz, że nie bierzemy udziału w lipnych streszczeniach odcinków? Luciana ukryła ich gdzieś bardzo dobrze i z pewnością w takim miejscu, żebyśmy musieli się pomęczyć! '''Bartholome:'Upierdliwe, ale takie prawdziwe... ;-; 'Maddie: '''A ty się do mnie nie odzywaj, psycholu! ''Kłótnię przerwała im Harriet. 'Harriet: '''Na miłość boską, skupmy się w końcu na wyzwaniu! Ponarzekać na ludzi można kiedy indziej. Mimo że i tak przegramy, jestem pewna na 99 procent, nie poddajemy się. Musimy się w końcu ruszyć z tego cholernego miejsca. Maddie, powiem ci jedną rzecz. Ja bym na twoim miejscu tak bym się nimi nie przejmowała. Musimy poszwędać się po lesie, może coś znajdziemy. Kto jest ze mną? A kto chce sobie radzić sam? '''Bartholome:'Mój lekarz..To znaczy psychiatra...Yyyy kolega! Tak, mój kolega mówi że nie wolno obrażać ludzi ;-; '''Maddie: '''Harriet, trudno wytrzymać z durniem, który uważa że jak porostawia w cholerę figurki z moją podobizną, to będzie dobrze! Nevermind, chodźmy, mam już tego dość... '''Harriet: Mam pomysł co z typu figurkami zrobić.. Pozbierała wszystkie figurku wzięła Bartholome'a w krzaczory. Słychać z nich było przeraźliwe krzyki Bartha. Wyszła Harriet. Harriet: Załatwione. Chodźmy, wolę przegrać fairplay, niż diskwalifikejszyn . A z resztą, idziemy. Po tych słowach wyszedł Bartholome. Miał w nosie trzy figurki. Gacie miał zawieszone na głowe, pod gaciami kolejne kilka figurek. Niektóre z nich były wsadzone do tyłka (niedosłownie xD). Ręce miał związane na plecy, nie mógł ich wyłożyć mimo kilku prób. Jedną nogę miał na ramieniu. Wiął się po ziemii jak wąż, szkoda że nieudolnie. Harriet: '''Najpierw pomyśl, potem rób. '''Maddie: '''Dziwię, się że sama na to nie wpadłam... Świetny pomysł Harriet! Dobra, chodźmy bo nie mamy czasu. '''Harriet: Jak jest się zdenerwowanym samo wszystko przychodzi do głowy. Domek Beth: Harriet: '''Zobacz. Jakiś dom. Chyba Beth, z tego co się orientuje. Na skrzynce jest jej imię. ''Pociągnęła klamkę. '' '''Harriet: Co jak co, ale chciałabym wiedzieć co ta dziewczyna robi z Dustinem! Idziesz ze mną? Maddie: '''Jasne... Tylko musimy uważać! Widzę przez okno, że jest tam Beth... Dustin i... Bteh... Dżizas, mam z tą dziunią złe wspomnienia z ATP... Lubi bić i przeklinać, co prawda ma rozum przeterminowanego ogórka, ale nadrabia siłą many i ciosów krytycznych... '''Harriet: Mam czarny pas z takewondo,karate, jujitsu i innych sztuk walki. Jestem tak wku*wiona że niech spróbuje na mnie spojrzeć to będzie niedobrze. Śmiało otworzyła drzwi. Domek był średni. Natychmiast rozglądała się po pomieszczeniach. Harriet: Ona ma nie równo pod sufitem.. Kto normalny trzyma wibratory w gotujących się garnkach? Spojrzała na to wszystko z obrzydzeniem. Maddie: 'Hej, tutaj coś chyba się działo... ''Maddie zaczęła kopać nieprzytomną Bteh. Jej uwagę przykuło krzesło z rozciętymi sznurami. 'Maddie: '''Dustin, Dustin... Jednak to "ciebie" szukaliśmy... ''Harriet postanowiła wejść na górę. Maddie zeszła za to do piwnicy, odpaliła zapalniczkę. 'Maddie: '''No dobrze... Ktokolwiek tu jest - Niech się nie odważy tutaj wchodzić, bo oberwie z łokcia w głowę! ''Ku jej zdziwieniu nic jej nie zaskoczyło. Zauważyła tylko, że coś się wierciło w stercie worków na kartofle. Maddie postanowiła to sprawdzić i znalazła Lukaninho. 'Maddie: '''Zmieniam zdanie - Bycie pomocnkiem prowadzącego to gorsza fucha, od bycia uczestnikiem! ''Zaciągnęła jakoś Lukaninho na górę. Harriet na górze nic nie znalazła, prócz 40 dolarów, które wzięła. Niestety, potknęła się o wibrator i zbijając szybę prawie wypadła przed okno. Trzymała się jedną ręką górnej hydry, jednak nie mogła cały czas się trzymać. 'Maddie: '''Auć! Harriet! Pomożesz mi!? Mam problemy z łupem zwanym Lukaninho! '''Harriet: '''Pomocy!!! Nie tak wyobrażałam sobie swoją śmierć a ten dom ma jakieś 10 metrów!!!!! Spa...dam!!! ''Maddie została ogłuszona i razem z Lukaninho wypadła przez okno i wpadła prosto na resztę drużyny niebieskiej. Oczywiście po drodze Maddie pociągnęła za sobą Harriet. Wszystkich zabrała przeraźliwa ręka Luciany. <3 Plaża ''Ręce rzuciły uczestników i pomocników o piasek. ^^ Podeszła do nich Luciana z drinkiem i uroczymi Jamajczykami, którzy patrzyli na nią jak boginię. Wszyscy prawdopodobnie byli już po jakiś środkach odurzających. '' '''Luciana: Hihi, ale słodko upadliście. <3 Luciana potknęła się i upadła na piasek. Luciana: 'Ale jestem niezdarna. Szoook. :3 ''Spojrzała na uczestników i panów pomocników. 'Luciana: '''No dobrze, loserzy. Mam was gdzieś, dlatego szybko wyjaśnię wam, co dalej. I wrócę do swoich przystojniaków. <3 ''Jamajczycy podpalali nowe okazy. :3 Z niecierpliwością czekali na Lucianę. 'Luciana: '''Znaleźliście swoich towarzyszy, Dustin Kennetha, Maddie Luczkę. W sumie to łatwo wam poszło, niespodziewałam się tego po was, łamagi.. ''Zakaszlała. 'Luciana: '''Pierwsza część była łatwa, teraz pora na coś dużo trudniejszego! ''Kenneth i Luka stanęli obok Luciany. '''Lukaninho: '''Dobrze się czujesz? '''Luciana: Przeestań i tak wiem, że cię to nie obchodzi! Luka zamilczał. Luciana: 'Jak mówiłam, teraz nie będzie tak fajnie. Wiem, że nie lubicie śpiewać, dlatego każda z drużyn różowa oraz niebieska przygotuje jakąś zaje*istą piosenkę na temat moich pomocników! Niebiescy o Lukaninho, różowi o Kennetcie? xD No, chyba dobrze. Jeżeli wolicie może być też o mnie, ale za to nie będzie żadnych punktów.. Przynajmniej na razie. ''Spojrzała na zniecierpliwionych Jamajczyków. '''Luciana: Okej, okej. Dodatkowo każdy z was wykona logo drużyny. Jako, że Maddie i Dustin tak dobrze sobie poradzili, to i logo nie będzie dla nich żadnym problemem! Dlatego wykonają je samodzielnie. Jakie będą nazwy drużyn? Pomocnicy? Lukaninho: Niebiescy to od teraz Gwiazdy z Camp Nou! Kenneth: Różowi to natomiast Drapieżne Kurczaki! Luciana: No, dzięki, złamasy. Możecie jeszcze wykonać sobie jakieś szałasy, wydaje mi się, że zabawimy tu trochę dłużej. ^^ Do roboty! Macie godzinę! Luciana usiadła na leżaku obok Jamajczyków, którzy podali jej jakiś trunek. (Info: Jeśli chodzi o piosenkę, to możecie ją tworzyć po trochę, ''tutaj w odcinku, improwizując. Każdy może coś zawsze dopisać, kiedy najdzie go na rymy. Innym sposobem jest wstawienie do odcinka całej piosenki bez zbędnego edytowania przez parę osób. Drużyny pozostają takie same jak przy okazji pierwszej części wyzwania. Maddie i Dustin muszą do niedzieli do godziny 19 wstawić gotowe loga. Piosenka też ma być gotowa przed tą godziną, również w niedzielę. xD Jak czegoś nie rozumiecie, pytajcie. :3)'' U Gwiazd z Camp Nou Maddie zajęła się logiem, a cała reszta drużyny zebrała się i zaczęła myśleć o piosence dla Lukaninho.right|120px '''Lion: Może zaśpiewamy coś o jego taleńcie i sympatii do piłki? Harriet: 'Ja się zajmuję piosenką! Nie dziękować. ''Złapała kartkę i gryzmoliła. '''Harriet: Nie umiem. ;____; Maddie: '''Jeszcze to... i to... Skończyłam! O to nasze... lipne logo, ale fascynujące i w jakiś tam sposób urzekające... '''Felipe: '''Oglądaliście Plan Totalnej Porażki tam zrobiono piosenke tylko ze słów Chris.A no więc może zaśpiewamy:Luka,Luka,Luka! '''Harriet: Nie? Lion: '''Zapomnij stary! '''Maddie: '''Oh really? Mamy ryzykować przegraną, bo mamy zaśpiewać 35 razy Luka, Luka, Luka? To nie jest show dla mało uzdolnionych przedszkolaków, tylko dla nastolatków i Luciany, co chcą wygrać gruby szajs! '''Lion: '''Felipe jesteś żałosny naprawdę. I ty myślisz, że masz szansę wygrać ten program jak nawet nie wiesz za co się masz wziąść? '''Maddie: '''Boshe, przestańmy się kłócić, przestańmy z dyskryminacją, Matka Boska nas wszystkich kocha, tak... Jeśli mamy wygrać, to musimy żyć w zgodzie, nawet jeśli ktoś nas wkurza... ''Maddie: Poczułam się jak kapitan drużyny... Fajno uczucie, ale... Przecież nim nie jestem...'' U Drapieżnych Kurczaków Dustin zajął się logiem, a cała reszta drużyny zebrała się i zaczęła myśleć o piosence dla Kennetha. 'Nina: '''O, mam pewien głupi pomysł. <3 Czuję jak kreatywność zaczyna się we mnie budzić. <3 ''Wzięła kartkę i zaczęła sobie pisać piosenkę. 'Helen: '''Ja też spróbuję coś wykombinować. ''Również wzieła kartkę i zaczęła pisać. Po czasie wyrzuciła ją i zaczęła pisać od nowa. Tej kartki spotkał ten sam los co poprzedniej. 'Helen: '''Było oglądać częściej sezony w której Kenneth występował. Nie mam weny. '''Majli:'Oooo <3 Będzie śpiewanie <3 Wzięła do ręki kartkę i ołówek i zaczęła coś pisać <3 '''Majli:(pod nosem)''Uderzyłam jak buuurząca kula <3 ''Helen popatrzyła na tekst Majli. Helen: 'Rany, czy to jest o Kenneth? Nie. (westchęła) Ma może ktoś jeszcze jakiś pomysł? ''Świerszcz (pokój zwierzeń)'Helen: '''Nie chcę się rządzić, ale te kapuściane głowy nic nie robią mądrego. '''Helen: '''No to trudno, sama znów spróbuję coś wymyślić. ''Znów wzięła się zapisanie i szukała na swojej mp3 coś, co można póścić do piosenki. '''Kimberly: A kto to jest Kenneth? Już lepiej gdybyśmy napisali o Madidie, jaka to jest chamska, głupia i brzydka! Jak jakieś stare ubrania, co leżą w szafie na samym dole! Hmm... Mam jakieś dziwne uczucie! Chyba wena mnie napełnia! Kimberly wzięła kartkę i długopis Kimberly: Nie, jednak to nie to... Zamiast pisać, zaczęła rysować ludzika, jednak nie bardzo jej to wychodziło Kimberly: Tak! To jest chłopak dla mojej Madeid! Nie wiedziałam, że ona ma takie głupie imię... Kimberly zmięła kartkę i wzięła drugą, jednak tym razem starała się napisać imię Maddie Kimberly: Mdadie? Nie... Maddei? Też nie... Maddie? Czekaj... Kimberly zaczęła się zastanawiać Kimberly: Tak! To przecież Madidie! Ucieszona przytuliła kartkę. Helen wstała i szybko zabrała jej tekst. (pokój zwierzeń)Helen: '''A nie mówiłam? Kapuściane głowy, nie kurczaki. '''Helen: '''Słuchaj, proszę, mamy napisać o Kenneth. Jest on jednym z pomocników Luciany. Nie Maddie, Kenneth. K-A-N-N-E-T-H. Jeśli napiszemy o kimś innym niż o nim, przegramy i zapewne naszą drużynę spotka głosowanie. Więc proszę, ogarnij na chwilę i się skóp, bo inaczej przegramy. '''Kimberly: No dobrze, dobrze! A tak w ogóle to jak wygląda ten Ke... Kan... Jak on się nazywa? Kimberly wzięła kolejną kartkę, jednak tym razem próbowała napisać imię Kenneth Kimberly: Kenett? Nie. Kannath? Też nie! To trudniejsze niż Madidie! Kimberly skreśliła wszystkie próby napisania imienia, odwróciła kartkę i napisała... Kimberly: Ken! To musi być jakiś przystojniak! Kimberly zaczęła pisać przypadkowe słowa, które wiązały się w logiczną całość, jednak Kimberly pisała wszystkie słowa jakie jej przyszły do głowy, zapominając o ortografii. Dodatkowo Kim nie pisze zbyt ładnie, więc nikt nie potrafił przeczytać, co ona napisałaright|150px Efekty pracy Dustina były takie.: Piosenka drużyny Gwiazd z Camp Nou Kurtyna odsłoniła zaje*istą drużynę. <3 '' ''Muzyka: Leave it all to me Mirandy Cogrove i Drake'a Bell'a. UWAGA! Muzyka również bez głosu Drake'a B. <333 Zapraszamy! ^^ Lion: 'Za pięć, cztery, trzy dwa... '''1. ' '''Maddie: '''Ja wiem, ty to wiesz! '''Felipe: Nasz Luka piękny jest, że aż chcesz go zjeść! Bartholome: Najlepszy futbolista! Celestia: Tak piękny, że nie potrzebny mu stylista! Xander: To twój czas by lśnić ! Lion: Wszyscy przy tobie zaczynają gnić! Maddie: Szyk bojowy, piłkarska manifestacja! Harriet: Wielka kapitulacja! Ref. ''' '''Wszyscy: '''Lukaninho - Bo to tak pięknie brzmi! '''Xander: '''Dlatego jak go widzisz, to otwórz mu drzwi! '''Celestia: Nie udawaj kretyna! Maddie: '''Bo to nie jest Palestyna... '''Wszyscy: Więc wielbmy naszego wspaniałego piłkarza! Felipe: '''Co wśród niewiast obłęd stwarza! '''2. Xander: Pachnie ładniej niż perfumy! Lion: Wywołuje na stadiomach szumy! Harriet: I nikt tego nie podważa..! Bartholome: Że to on najlepsze pomidory w ogrodzie wytwarza! Maddie: '''Kiedy Św. Mikołaj utknie w kominie..! '''Celestia: '''To on mu prezenty wywinie i odda jakieś biednej rodzinie! '''Felipe: A gdy fanka na jego widok mdleje..! Xander: '''To z radością gin z nią po meczu wychleje! '''Ref. Wszyscy: Lukaninho - Bo to tak pięknie brzmi! Xander: Dlatego jak go widzisz, to otwórz mu drzwi! Celestia: '''Nie udawaj kretyna! '''Maddie: Bo to nie jest Palestyna... Wszyscy: '''Więc wielbmy naszego wspaniałego piłkarza! '''Felipe: Co wśród niewiast obłęd stwarza! 3. ''' '''Bartholome: Kiedy na stadionie nie szaleją tłumy! Harriet: '''To on tworzy falę zadumy! '''Maddie: Bo to on taki wspaniały jest! Lion: Że autografy podpisuje na Oktober Fest! Celestia: '''To on w zły dzień zadowoli cię! '''Felipe: Pokeballem rzuci i zaleci się! Wszyscy: '''Ta siła, spojrzenie - Trudna dla nas nauka! '''Wszyscy: Ale od urodzenia zna ją nasz kochany LUKA! Koniec, kurtyna zasłoniła występ i czas na oklaski. <3 Lion: 'I to na tyle! Dziękujemy za waszą uwagę. ''Ukłonił się. Za kulisami Drużyna Gwiazd z Camp Nou poszła za kulisy po występie. 'Maddie: '''Uh, mam nadzieję że docenią nasze starania... '''Felipe:'Ja też myślę,że doceni nasz starania Luciana. '''Lion: Jakoś nam poszło. Wziął szkalnkę i nalał do niej wody. I na raz wypił wszystko. Lion: Teraz musimy czekać na werdykt. Usiadł na kanapie. Harriet: Ciekawe co wymyśliły Kurczaki... Interesujące. Nalała sobie lemoniady. Usiadła na kanapę co chwilę popijając i pisząc z Dustin'em sms'y. Lion przysunął się bliżej do niej. Lion: Co ty porabiasz moja droga? Maddie spojrzała na Liona kątem oka. Maddie: 'A ja się zapytam, co ty wyrabiasz... "Mój drogi"?... '''Lion: '''A jednak się mną ineteresujesz? ''Zaśmiał się do niej. '''Lion: Wiedziałem, że mnie pragniesz. Wstał i objął ją w pasie. Maddie jednak kolejny raz z całej siły go odepchnęła. Maddie: 'Pragnąć, to cię może... Nawet sama nie wiem, ale z pewnością nie ja. Po prostu nie podoba mi się to twoje ciągłe podrywanie. '''Felipe:'Oby wyszło Felipe zaczął myśleć co zrobi jak odpadnie. '''Lion: '''Och Maddie ty nie wiesz z kim zadzierasz. '''Maddie: '''Z podrywaczem? '''Lion: '''I nie tylko.. Mi jeszcze żadna nie odmówiła. '''Harriet: Uważaj, teraz masz okazję do usłyszenia swojej pierwszej odmowy BATONIE. Kopnęła go siedząc w krocze. Harriet: Aha, tak na przyszłość.. Kto ci pozwolił czytać moje sms'y?! Wzięła Maddie za rękę i zbliżyła do siebie. Harriet: Jak najdalej od tego skurczybyka, KA-PUT. Maddie: 'Żadna mu nie odmówiła? A co z Helen, Alex, ze mną i tobą, Harriet? '''Lion: '''Ech.. Zawsze będę samotny. ''Zrobił smutną minkę i położył się na łóżku. 'Maddie: '''Co robi łóżko za kulisami..? ''Harriet jadła sobie czekoladę Milka alpejskie mleczko. <3 ''Harriet:' Tak się składa że ta piosenka z występu, czyli "Leave it all to me" była wybierana przeze mnie i to moja najukochańsza piosenka. <333 Harriet: '''Chce ktoś skorzystać z mojej dobroci i skosztować czekolady? Od razu mówię, ty Lion nie dostaniesz. '''Lion: -,- Lion: '''Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to idę na geja. Nie no żart. Ale nie dam się tak łatwo. 'Maddie: '''Mi daj, mam ochotę zażreć się na śmierć... ''Harriet dała Maddie czokoladę. '''Harriet: Dla mnie możesz zostać gejem, przynajmniej taki upierdliwy nie będziesz. Maddie: '''Gejem powiadasz... Znam takiego jednego geja, brał udział w CTP, miał na imię Henry. '''Harriet: Henry to mój kumpel. Maddie: 'Lubiłam go. Dobry koleś z niego, pamiętam jak mi pomagał wnerwiać Vince'a. '''Lion: '''Serio? '''Maddie: '''Uhum, zaraz się okaże że będziesz mnie szantażować tym, że to ja i Henry robiliśmy mu kawały i że przez to muszę robić co mi każesz. Innym razem, okej? '''Lion: '''Dzięki za pomysł, ale ja nie jestem taki. ''Uśmiechnął się. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Lion: Nagrałem to wszystko na dyktafon i nic nie powiem Vince'owi tylko to nagranie.'' Maddie: 'I tak mam ostro wyjeb... na Vince'a, może se myśleć o mnie co chce, to co było między nami to tylko rezolutna przeszłość. '''Lion: '''To już rozumiem dlaczego nie lecisz na moje zaloty. '''Maddie: '''Koleś, ja nie lecę na żadne zaloty, rozumiesz? '''Lion: '''Okej, okej. ''Maddie prychła i zaczęła jeść czekoladę od Harriet. Celestia zaś siedziała na jakimś wiktoriańskim fotelu :3. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Celestia: 'Tylko dlatego wystąpiłam w tej piosence bo tego wymagała strategia drużynowa. Jeśli nie będę robiła wszystkiego jak reszta.. uznają mnie za niepotrzebne koło u karocy... Piosenka drużyny Drapieżnych Kurczaków Muzyka: 12 Days Of Christmas <3 Można sobie to puścić i ponucić słowa. :D Plus kurczakowy dodatek jako tło do piosenki. <3 Śpiewa cała drużyna. Dwanaście Dni Kennetha Pierwszego dnia wspaniały Kenneth zjadł sobie pyszną pizzę. <3 Drugiego dnia wspaniały Kenneth spłodził dwójkę dzieci i zjadł sobie pyszną pizzę. <3 Trzeciego dnia wspaniały Kenneth kupił trzy kokosy, spłodził dwójkę dzieci i zjadł sobie pyszną pizzę. <3 Czwartego dnia wspaniały Kenneth zagrał w czterech filmach, kupił trzy kokosy, spłodził dwójkę dzieci i zjadł sobie pyszną pizzę. <3 Piątego dnia wspaniały Kenneth znalazł pięć diamentów, zagrał w czterech filmach, kupił trzy kokosy, spłodził dwójkę dzieci i zjadł sobie pyszną pizzę. <3 Szóstego dnia wspaniały Kenneth wygrał sześć milionów, znalazł pięć diamentów, zagrał w czterech filmach, kupił trzy kokosy, spłodził dwójkę dzieci i zjadł sobie pyszną pizzę. <3 Siódmego dnia wspaniały Kenneth urządził siedem imprez, wygrał sześć milionów, znalazł pięć diamentów, zagrał w czterech filmach, kupił trzy kokosy, spłodził dwójkę dzieci i zjadł sobie pyszną pizzę. <3 Ósmego dnia wspaniały Kenneth sprzedał osiem domów, urządził siedem imprez, wygrał sześć milionów, znalazł pięć diamentów, zagrał w czterech filmach, kupił trzy kokosy, spłodził dwójkę dzieci i zjadł sobie pyszną pizzę. <3 Dziewiątego dnia wspaniały Kenneth napisał dziewięć książek, sprzedał osiem domów, urządził siedem imprez, wygrał sześć milionów, znalazł pięć diamentów, zagrał w czterech filmach, kupił trzy kokosy, spłodził dwójkę dzieci i zjadł sobie pyszną pizzę. <3 Dziesiątego dnia wspaniały Kenneth poślubił dziesięć kobiet, napisał dziewięć książek, sprzedał osiem domów, urządził siedem imprez, wygrał sześć milionów, znalazł pięć diamentów, zagrał w czterech filmach, kupił trzy kokosy, spłodził dwójkę dzieci i zjadł sobie pyszną pizzę. <3 Jedenastego dnia wspaniały Kenneth zdobył jedenaście szczytów, poślubił dziesięć kobiet, napisał dziewięć książek, sprzedał osiem domów, urządził siedem imprez, wygrał sześć milionów, znalazł pięć diamentów, zagrał w czterech filmach, kupił trzy kokosy, spłodził dwójkę dzieci i zjadł sobie pyszną pizzę. <3 Dwunastego dnia wspaniały Kenneth przespał dwanaście godzin, zdobył jedenaście szczytów, poślubił dziesięć kobiet, napisał dziewięć książek, sprzedał osiem domów, urządził siedem imprez, wygrał sześć milionów, znalazł pięć diamentów, zagrał w czterech filmach, kupił trzy kokosy, spłodził dwójkę dzieci i zjadł sobie pyszną pizzę. <3 Dodatkowo Vince rozdał swojej drużynie własną piosenkę do odśpiewania. Dwanaście Dni Kennetha, Remake! <3 '' '' Pierwszego dnia rywalizacji, Kenneth dobie stał, Oraz zielonkawą pizzę jadł. '' '' Drugiego dnia rywalizacji, Kenneth poznał, Dwie obrotliwe panie, Oraz zielonkawą pizzę jadł. '' '' Trzeciego dnia rywalizacji, Kennetha stuknęły, Trzy kokosy, Dwie obrotliwe panie, Oraz zielonkawą pizzę jadł. '' '' Czwartego dnia rywalizacji, Kenneth złapał, Cztery glonkowce złośliwe, Trzy kokosy, Dwie obrotliwe panie, Oraz zielonkawą pizzę jadł. '' '' Piątego dnia rywalizacji, Kenneth odziedziczył, Pięć dzieci po żonie, Cztery glonkowce złośliwe, Trzy kokosy, Dwie obrotliwe panie, Oraz zielonkawą pizzę jadł. '' '' Jakiś ty okrutny! Jakiś aż podstępny! Wszyscy cię chwalimy, wszyscy się kłaniamy. Bo od dzisiaj światłego przywódcę drużyny naszej mamy! '' '' Szóstego dnia rywalizacji, Kenneth w prezencie dostał, Sześć odkurzaczy, Pięć dzieci po żonie, Cztery glonkowce złośliwe, Trzy kokosy, Dwie obrotliwe panie, Oraz zielonkawą pizzę jadł. '' '' Siódmego dnia rywalizacji, Kenneth w opiece miał, Siedem Kurczaków Drapieżnych, Sześć odkurzaczy, Pięć dzieci po żonie, Cztery glonkowce złośliwe, Trzy kokosy. Dwie obrotliwe panie, Oraz zielonkawą pizzę jadł. '' '' Ósmego dnia rywalizacji, Kenneth wygrał. Osiem walk bokserskich, Siedem Kurczaków Drapieżnych, Sześć odkurzaczy, Pięć dzieci po żonie, Cztery glonkowce złośliwe, Trzy kokosy, Dwie obrotliwe panie, Oraz Zielonkawą pizzę jadł. '' '' Dziewiątego dnia rywalizacji, Kenneth sprowadził, Dziewięć dziobaków Osiem walk bokserskich, Siedem Kurczaków Drapieżnych, Sześć odkurzaczy, Pięć dzieci po żonie, Cztery glonkowce złośliwe Trzy kokosy, Dwie obrotliwe panie, Oraz Zielonkawą pizzę jadł. '' '' Jakiś ty okrutny! Jakiś aż podstępny! Wszyscy cię chwalimy, wszyscy się kłaniamy. Bo od dzisiaj światłego przywódcę drużyny naszej mamy! '' '' Dziesiątego dnia rywalizacji, Kennetha napadło, Dziesięć wściekłych krów Dziewięć dziobaków, Osiem walk bokserskich, Siedem Kurczaków Drapieżnych, Sześć odkurzaczy, Pięć dzieci po żonie, Cztery glonkowce złośliwe, Trzy kokosy, Dwie obrotliwe panie, Oraz Zielonkawą pizzę jadł. '' '' Jedenastego dnia rywalizacji, Kenneth nagrywał Jedenastu flecistów grających na flecie, Dziesięć wściekłych krów, Dziewięć dziobaków, Osiem walk bokserskich, Siedem Kurczaków Drapieżnych, Sześć odkurzaczy, Pięć dzieci po żonie, Cztery glonkowce złośliwe, Trzy kokosy, Dwie obrotliwe panie, Oraz Zielonkawą pizzę jadł. '' '' Dwunastego dnia rywalizacji, Kenneth wkurzony była na, Dwanaście godzin roboty, '' ''Jedenastu flecistów grających na flecie, Dziesięć wściekłych krów, Dziewięć dziobaków, Osiem walk bokserskich, Siedem Kurczaków Drapieżnych, Sześć odkurzaczy, Pięć dzieci po żonie, Cztery glonkowce złośliwe, Trzy kokosy, Dwie obrotliwe panie, Oraz Zielonkawą którą pizzę zjadł! Po zakończeniu całą drużyna się ukłoniła i zeszła ze sceny. Werdykt Luciana chwiejnym krokiem odeszła od sceny i usiadła na leżaku. Zaczęła klaskać, ziewając. <3 'Luciana: '''Aaaa, ale się wynudziłam. Macie coś jeszcze? ''Jamajczycy podali jej jakiś kieliszek. Luciana wypiła zawartość duszkiem. '''Luciana: Dzięki... Wyszło wam to nawet całkiem nieźle.. Ale.. Czy udało wam się podbić serca Luki i Kennetha? Prosimy o oceny w skali 1-10. Jako pierwszy odezwał się Kenneth. Kenneth: Cóż.. bardzo wam dziękuję, za te.. dziwaczne występy. Mam do nich parę zastrzeżeń. Kenneth przyjrzał się logu. Kenneth: Za logo otrzymujecie 5/10! Kurczaki zaczęły nieśmiało klaskać. Kenneth: Co do piosenki... Dżisas, jaka długa. O.o Ale motyw był nawet znośny. Otrzymujecie za nią 6/10! Kurczaki opadły na ziemię. Luciana: W sumie 11/20! O ile dobrze liczę. Tak, chyba dobrze. Teraz Lukuś. ^^ Lukaninho wyszedł na środek. Lukaninho: 'Powiem tak.. zaskoczyliście mnie. ''Podszedł do loga. '''Lukaninho: Świetnie odwzorowany stadion, praktycznie jak Camp Nou, wręcz cieszy oczy. Świetna kompozycja i piękne ciemnie niebieskie barwy, zaznaczające przynależność do drużyny z Barcelony. Jestem pozytywnie zaskoczony logiem! ;o 10/10! Maddie zaczęła piszczeć ze szczęścia. Luciana: 'No, ciekawe. Piosenka musi dostać conajmniej dwa punkty, żeby Gwiazdy wygrały! ''Gwiazdy spojrzały błagalnie na Lukę. Lukaninho roześmiał się. '''Lukaninho: Piosenka była niestety znacznie gorsza. Gwiazdy zaczęły obgryzać paznokcie. Lukaninho: 'Żart! 10/10! ''Gwiazdy zaczęły się cieszyć. xD '''Lukaninho: '''Trafiliście w mój czuły punkt czyli dumę, świetnie dobrane rymy. Dobra robota. '''Luciana: Wszystko jaaasne! 20/20! Gwiazdy z Camp Nou wygrywają pierwsze wyzwanie! A co do Kurczaków.. Widzimy się na ceremonii! Głosujcie! A i jeszcze jedno... Wszyscy spojrzeli na Lucianę. Luciana: Lepiej przyjrzyjcie się dobrze moim pomocnikom. Wkrótce odegrają ważną rolę w tym programie! Więcej dowiecie się już wkrótce! No, to tyle. <3 Zapraszam na pokład. <3 Pokład Luciana stoi przy stole na którym stoją piękne koła ratunkowe. Obok stał Kenneth, który czekał na werdykt. Luciana: 'Pierwsza taka ceremonia. <3 W tym sezonie symbolem przetrwania będą koła ratunkowe. <3 Kto je dzisiaj dostanie? ''Rzuciła kołem w Vince'a. 'Luciana: '''Powodzenia, kolego! Kolejni bezpieczni! ''Rzuciła kołami w Ninę i Helen. 'Luciana: '''Kobitki bezpieczne! Następni! ''Rzuciła kołem w Majli. <3 '''Luciana: Brawo, kochana. <3 Kimberly, Dustin czy Alex? Hmm... Alex. <3 Rzuciła kołem w Alex. Luciana: Cóż.. Dustin czy Kimberly? Kimberly czy Dustin? Ostatnie koło ratunkowe wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Kimberly. <3 Dustin, przykro mi. :c Kenneth wsadził Dustina do armaty i wystrzelił go baaaaardzo daleko. <3 Luciana: Uuu, drugi odcinek za nami. <3 Co wydarzy się wkrótce? Co wymyśli wspaniała Luciana? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata! <3 KONIEC. <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata